


The Adventures of a Bumbling Psychic

by Anestshia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arrest, College, Drugs, M/M, Police, Psychic Abilities, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsei is a psychic who has a huge crush on his mathematics teacher, Katsuo Hana. He thinks he doesn't have a chance until when, nearly asleep, his teacher comes into the room and he can't help but see his thoughts, very intimate and arousing thoughts. From that point on, he decides he must have Katsuo, even though he has no idea what type of trouble that is going to lead him into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of a Bumbling Psychic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> This is a commission for cutsycat, she has very nicely allowed me to share it.
> 
> Katsuo, Junsei and Akio are my original characters!
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The Author holds exclusive rights to this work. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.

It was a boring class, really. Junsei didn’t have any interest in mathematics, much less mathematics so advanced that there were more letters than numbers in the formulas. He was going to college for art, not engineering. No, he hadn’t taken the class because he was interested in it. He’d taken the class because he was interested in _Katsuo_. 

Katsuo Hana. 

The professor. 

He just couldn’t resist. Katsuo was amazingly attractive with his silver hair and demanding eyes. It wasn’t the silver hair of a premature graying, no, it was more like that of an anime characters. And then there were his eyes, eyes that looked like storm clouds on a rainy day. He’d liked Katsuo since the moment he saw him. But what had really cinched it for him were the thoughts he’d accidentally seen two weeks prior. Psychics weren’t rare in their world; there were special classes and identifications for them and everything. He was classified as a level three, mind reading, visions and empathy. There weren’t a lot of psychics that had all three, so it made him even more susceptible to people’s thoughts, especially when they needed help. There were rules of conduct and just common sense manners that were followed but sometimes accidents happened. He knew how to control his ability… it really had been an honest to god accident. 

Junsei had almost been asleep when Katsuo had walked into class, nearly ten minutes late and looking very pleased with himself. Between his fatigue and the very graphic images still at the forefront of the teachers mind, he hadn’t been able to help it. The heady arousal and smell of sex heavy in the memory had been like a punch to the gut, making his own arousal roar to life. It was just a couple seconds but he’d seen enough, he’d seen Katsuo naked, another man sprawled under him as their bodies moved together. And the sight of his cock… god, if it really was that big in real life… 

Ever since that day, Junsei hadn’t been able to think of anything but being with Katsuo. At first he’d been jealous, so very jealous of the man he’d seen under the professor. But that had quickly faded, only to be replaced with hope when he passed the man in the hall… when he found out he was a student. Now, he knew sleeping with his teacher would be wrong, that it could get them both in trouble, but knowing Katsuo had slept with one student only made Junsei want him more. 

But every advance he’d tried had been shot down. 

Junsei sighed when the bell rang, taking his time packing up his supplies before standing, smiling as he walked towards Katsuo’s desk. “Hello, professor.” He had to clear his throat when the often thought of memory popped up again, shifting his bag so it covered his crotch before he continued. “Are you doing anything special this weekend?” 

“That is a slightly inappropriate question, Junsei.” Katsuo responded, closing the lid of his laptop as he looked up at the student standing in front of him. “But if you must know, many of the faculty are meeting up for some time out. Why do you ask?” 

Junsei deflated a little bit, losing his nerve to try to ask Katsuo out as soon as the man said he had plans, even if they were just with the other teachers. “Ohhh, no reason. Just wondering. Well, I’ll see you Monday then!” He forced a smile, waving at the other man before quickly making his way out of the room, sighing as he muttered under his breath. “Seriously, Junsei, when did you become such a pussy? You should have just jumped him! Can’t even ask a man on a date properly…” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Katsuo stood in the alley, color washing over his face as the flashing sign across the street lit up, hands in his pockets as he leaned back against the grimy brick wall. The suit he wore to work was replaced by a simple t-shirt and jeans with a rip in the knee, combat boots rising over the worn denim. The dull thump of club music echoed through the streets, washing over the few people walking under the moonlight. He watched them dispassionately, pulling his phone out and checking it, his gaze focused on the date and slowly ticking time._

_He only moved when another man stepped into the alley. This one was shorter, his clothing hanging off his body, clearly not his own or from a time when he had much more mass. His hands were skin and bones as he held up a bottle, the contents rattling as he watched Katsuo. “They’ll take allllll your pain away. The miracle.” A hard cough rattled his body after he spoke but he valiantly kept the pills raised, blood shot eyes watching Katsuo’s every move. “Won’t you buy one? Only five dollars a pop.”_

_‘The Miracle’, well, wasn’t that interesting? The street name of a drug that had killed at least half a dozen people. Well, guess it did as advertised, took away all pain. “All my pain?” Katsuo asked, reaching up to touch the nondescript bottle. He’d opened his mouth to speak again but, before he could, there were suddenly bright lights shining down the alley, half a dozen men in full police uniform appearing as if from nowhere._

_“Police! Drop the bottle! Hands in the air! Don’t resist! I said don’t resist!”_

_It was all a blur of movement and shouted words. The bottle crashed against the wall before bodies fell to the ground. The man in the baggy clothes flat on his stomach, yelling curse words as his hands were pulled behind his back and cuffed. But there had been a miscommunication; Katsuo was only trying to reach into his pocket to pull out his badge, to prove that he was a retired police officer and he’d only been trying to help. But it was too much for the uninitiated rookies and somehow, a shot rang through the air._

_And storm cloud grey eyes bled to lifelessness._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Junsei cried out, his body jack knifing in the bed when the shrill alarm clock beside his bed suddenly rang out, gun shots in the song playing a poor reminder of the one still echoing through his mind. Dreams were normal for psychics; visions of the future were so much easier to grasp hold of when the conscious mind wasn’t in the way. Deaths were always the clearest, god, he hated seeing deaths. 

“That can’t happen, I can’t let that happen.” Junsei couldn’t help the panicked undertone in his voice as he stood up, nearly tripping over his own feet as he gripped his shirt over his heart. He couldn’t get it to slow down. He wasn’t saying he loved Katsuo, hell, he didn’t know if he felt anything more than lust for him but who could see a person’s death and not try to save them? He damn sure couldn’t! “Tonight… it was tonight, god, I saw it, what time was it?” Shaking hands gripped in pure while hair, pulling the seemingly fragile strands as the male paced around the room in the early morning light. “One… one twelve, one twelve in the morning!” 

The elation of remembering the time quickly vanished when Junsei discovered he was missing one vital detail. 

Where. 

“What club was it?” 

What club?

WHAT FUCKING CLUB?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Junsei went everywhere he could think of to find Katsuo. The classroom was empty when he ran into it, his body shaking as he looked around, praying that the professor would just show up. In a feat that was extremely illegal, he’d hacked into a computer and found his home address but even there, he came up short. He’d knocked on the door for what seemed like hours before giving up. Even the phone number he’d found for Katsuo was never answered. It was like the man had gone off the grid just because it was a weekend! 

His last ditch hope was just running around town, trying to find the alley, the light and club from his dream before his time was up. He was cursing himself for moving to such a big city when he went to at least a dozen clubs and still hadn’t found the one he was looking for. Seriously, he was a psychic, why the hell couldn’t he figure out where something so very important was going to happen?! He started panicking when the clock chimed one, rounding the corner to the seventeenth club he’d visited, his eyes going wide when he saw the flashing neon sign and heard the same, thumping music. 

He’d finally found it. 

A quick glance at his watch showed it to be one oh seven in the morning, five minutes before his dream happened, five minutes before Katsuo would be shot. He ran towards the club, stumbling to a stop when he saw the man in his dream, the one who had the drugs Katsuo was shot for, walking an alley just feet away from the one the professor was waiting in. He made a split section decision, probably a bad split second decision, but he hadn’t really been thinking about it. 

“Hey, hey, hi!” Junsei plastered a smile on his face as he walked up to the man, not sure what he was doing or what he should say, he just wanted to stall the man long enough that he wouldn’t go up to Katsuo and the police wouldn’t bust them. When the man just gave him a look of pure indifference and tried to leave, he said the only thing he could think of. “I heard you have something that can take all my pain away!” 

The statement was enough to make the man stop but Junsei hadn’t thought through the consequences. It hadn’t been the dealer that had shot Katsuo, no, it had been _the cops_. The cops that had to be there, now, if they would have been close enough to bust Katsuo and the dealer. The cops that had just heard everything he said. He didn’t have five seconds to speak before he was thrown up against a wall, his eyes wide as his hands were cuffed behind his back. “B… but!” 

“Anything you say can and will be held against you…” 

Hell of a psychic he was, he hadn’t even foreseen his own arrest! Junsei was a bit surprised just how rough the cops were as they drug him to the car, a grunt escaping him as he was shoved up against the side of the vehicle and patted down. Well, this was an experience he didn’t want to have again anytime soon. He grumbled when he was pushed into the car, trying his best to not be confrontational even though he felt like it with the way he was being treated. He hadn’t even done anything wrong! “Well, you did ask for drugs.” He muttered to himself, leaning his head against the window and looking out. It took him a couple seconds but his eyes went wide at what he saw. 

Katsuo was watching him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Don’t I get a phone call at least? I need to call my lawyer!” Junsei nearly screamed when he was ignored again, shaking the bars of his cell a little bit. “I didn’t do anything wrong, I didn’t buy any drugs! I know what that shit does that he has, I knew you guys were around, I was going to give it to you!” 

“That’s what all the criminals say.” 

Junsei grumbled under his breath, narrowing his eyes at the cops. “Fine, why don’t you just do a blood test then? I’m drug free!” He stuck his arm out of the cell then, his shirt pulled up to show his inner elbow. “I really was just trying to help but if you don’t believe that, I want my phone call! I need representation, isn’t that part of my rights?” 

“We have a juvenile defender coming in.” Akio responded, ignoring the outstretched arm as he watched Junsei. “You will have representation.” 

“A juvenile… what?” Junsei shook his head, grumbling a little bit. Juvenile? Did they really think he was a child? Yeah, he looked young but that was just good genetics! “Just give me my phone call! I need to call a real lawyer!” 

“Just hold tight until your parents get here, ok?” Akio shook his head, as if he were chastising a child before turning away from the cell then and walking back into the office. 

“My parents?! I’m twenty two!” When that didn’t get the cops attention, Junsei just smacked the bars, yelling again. “My parents are dead!” A low groan escaped him when he didn’t get a response, his hands clenching the bars harder before he banged his head against them a few times. “I swear to god, I always try to help people and it always gets me in trouble. But hey! This is a new one, I’ve never ended up in jail before!” 

“And why does that surprise me?” 

Junsei jumped at the familiar voice, his eyes widening when he looked up at saw Katsuo there. “What are you doing here?” He asked, swallowing thickly. “You didn’t get in trouble, did you? You didn’t get shot, right?!”

“Shot? What the hell are you going on about?” Katsuo sighed, shaking his head before stepping forward. “Play along.” He said before turning towards the doors. “Officer, I’m here to pick up my son. I’ve already talked to the chief and he agreed, since he didn’t actually purchase the drugs, he’s going to drop the charges this time. I promise, I’ll keep him in line and something like this will never happen again.” 

“If it does, we’ll have to keep him in jail.” Akio responded, flipping through pages on a clipboard, smiling as he ripped one off. “The chief already sent me a message. Zel said that since he’s yours we’ll give him a break this time but next time we’ll have to prosecute. Ohhh and he also asked when you got a full grown son, especially one you would have fathered when you were nine years old. He’s very interested in that story.” 

“Yeah, now he gets my age right.” Junsei grumbled. 

“Being quiet would be in your best interest right now.” Katsuo responded, shaking his head. “Yeah, yeah, you got me but I will make sure he never does something this stupid again.” He murmured, taking the piece of paper with a smile. “Thank you, tell Zel I owe him, I’ll make sure to drop off a bottle of that wine that he loves so much, plus a six pack for you.” 

“All is forgiven!” Akio’s voice echoed behind him as he walked into the office, a deep, rolling laugh following it. 

Junsei wasn’t quite sure what to expect when he was remanded to Katsuo’s custody, the car ride to an unfamiliar building almost unbearably silent. He jumped when the teacher grabbed his upper arm almost hard enough to bruise, stumbling and just trying to keep up as he was drug up the ornate stairs into the house that looked almost like a mansion. “What are you doing?” He knew he should be saying thank you and groveling at his feet but he’d never had a very good filter between his brain and mouth. He was always saying things that he hadn’t completely thought through beforehand. 

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking that? Just what in the fucking hell were you doing?!” Katsuo drug Junsei forward, shoving him against the wall half way up the stairs. “Soliciting drugs? You’re not like that, even I know that!” 

Junsei swallowed thickly, his eyes wide as he looked up at Katsuo. The man was positively fuming, like he really was pissed that he could do something so stupid. He was actually kind of scary at that moment with the way he was moving and forcing him to move and the way he loomed over him… damn, three inches height difference had never seemed so huge. He jumped when Katsuo shook him, a shocked sound escaping him. “What?” 

“Aren’t you going to answer my question? I waited for the guy for hours only to find you actually trying to buy ‘The Miracle’. You do know that stuffs toxic, right?! They lace it with cyanide, yeah, it takes away your pain and then it murders you! You’re smarter than this, Junsei. That guy could have really hurt you; we had it under control, why do you think the cops were even there?” Katsuo just crossed his arms over his chest then, watching Junsei disapprovingly. “We were going to bust the entire ring and now the guy won’t even talk, he’s clammed up so much the cops will never get any information out of him!” 

“No you weren’t, you were going to get shot! You were going to die!” 

That stopped Katsuo cold, a soft sound escaping him as he looked down at Junsei. “What are you talking about? You’ve said that twice now, I wasn’t going to get shot, the guy didn’t even have a gun.” 

“But the cops did!” Junsei reached up, covering his face when tears welled up in his eyes. Yeah, that was just great, he didn’t seem enough like a loser yet, now he was going to start blubbering like a bit. “Those cops were rookies, they were going to barge in too fast and you were going to end up hurt!” 

Katsuo took a step back, his entire demeanor changing. “Junsei… how could you know that?” When the younger man wouldn’t look up, he reached out, forcing his hands away from his face and looking in his eyes. “Tell me the truth… you’re one of them, aren’t you?” 

“I swear I didn’t see it on purpose! It was a dream, none of us can block out dreams! I just… I couldn’t let that happen.” Junsei looked out, shaking as he clenched his hands into fists at his sides, his nails digging hard into his palms. He'd never told anyone he was a psychic, he'd never wanted too. Too many people still saw them as freaks, as something to be hated… he’d never wanted Katsuo to know. Now he would hate him too. “I just wanted to help.” 

Katsuo didn’t care about him being a psychic; he was confused by something else. “Why did you go that far?” He asked, stepping towards him again, hesitating before sliding a hand along his cheek and tilting the white haired man’s head up. “You were arrested because of this. Why would you do that for me?” 

“Why do you think?” Junsei asked, his eyes watery as he looked up at the man. “It’s because I love you, you damned idiot.” And he knew it was true now. As much as he wanted to think he just lusted over Katsuo, it wasn’t the truth. There was no way lust made him this attached to a person… it was love. He loved someone that probably hated him now. “I… couldn’t let you die. I love-” He nearly choked when his words were cut off by a kiss, his eyes wide as the shock of what was happening made it unable to sink in until it was already over. 

“Some psychic you are, you didn’t even notice that I love you too.” 

And as it had that entire day, everything seemed to move so fast after that. But this time, this time Junsei didn’t care. He had Katsuo. 

Katsuo Hana was his… and nothing could make him happier.


End file.
